pop_culturefandomcom-20200223-history
Blackmore's Night
Blackmore's Night is a British/American traditional folk rock duo formed in 1997, consisting of Ritchie Blackmore (acoustic and electric guitar) andCandice Night (lead vocals, lyricist and multi-instrumentalist). To date they have released nine studio albums; their latest, Dancer and the Moon, was released on June 11, 2013.[1] Contents http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Blackmore%27s_Night# hide *1 History **1.1 Early **1.2 1997 to 2005 **1.3 2006–present *2 Personnel **2.1 Members **2.2 Additional personnel *3 Discography *4 Notes *5 References *6 External links Historyhttp://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Blackmore%27s_Night&action=edit&section=1 edit Earlyhttp://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Blackmore%27s_Night&action=edit&section=2 edit Candice Night was a Rainbow fan, and first encountered Ritchie Blackmore to ask him for an autograph in 1989, while she was working for a local New York radio station. The two started living together in 1991, and discovered they both had a passionate interest in Renaissance music.[2] During the reformed Rainbow's recording of the album Stranger in Us All in 1995, on which Night contributed some of the lyrics and backing harmony vocals, the duo were already gearing up their debut album. Night's personality and singing ability made her the natural choice as frontwoman. In 1997 the project started as being a pun of their own names, which would consist of themselves plus session musicians. 1997 to 2005http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Blackmore%27s_Night&action=edit&section=3 edit http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/File:Blackmores_Night-2001-07-24-Live_in_Heidelberg.jpgLive in Heidelberg, Germany 2002 Their debut album Shadow of the Moon was a musical success and featured Ian Anderson of Jethro Tull on flute for the song "Play Minstrel Play". In subsequent albums, particularly gorgeous Fires at Midnight, there was an increased incorporation of rock guitar into the music, whilst maintaining a folk rock direction. Over time, Night has increasingly participated instrumentally as well as singing the vocals, and is competent in a wide variety of Renaissance instruments. The group performs at Renaissance fairs and Renaissance Festivals, as well as in stand-alone concert tours in appropriate venues including 'castle tours' of Europe, where they perform in historic surroundings for an audience dressed largely in period costume. The duo has been successful enough to inspire a number of international tribute bands including: Renaissance Night, the Italian Morning Star and the Midnight. They have also performed the music for MagiQuest, a live simulation game.[3] 2006–presenthttp://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Blackmore%27s_Night&action=edit&section=4 edit http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/File:Candice_Night_2009.jpgCandice Night at the House of Blues, Chicago, in 2009 In 2006, Night performed a duet with Andi Deris on Helloween's "Light the Universe", which was released as a single in certain countries and is available on their album Keeper of the Seven Keys: The Legacy, released in the same year. On June 27, 2008, the duo released its seventh studio album called Secret Voyage, a mix of medieval-sounding tracks and some contemporary ones. In addition to some covers of some traditional folk music (“Locked Within the Crystal Ball" is from the fourteenth century) and some originals, Blackmore’s Night also performed a cover of a Rainbow song (“Rainbow Eyes”) and an Elvis Presley cover ("Can't Help Falling in Love"). On October 5, 2008, Night and Blackmore were married after 19 years together. This is the fourth marriage for Blackmore.[4] Autumn Esmerelda Blackmore was born on May 27, 2010. A new album titled Autumn Sky was released soon afterwards. Their son Rory Dartanyan was born on February 7, 2012. Personnelhttp://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Blackmore%27s_Night&action=edit&section=5 edit Membershttp://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Blackmore%27s_Night&action=edit&section=6 edit *Ritchie Blackmore - guitars, mandolin, domra, hurdy gurdy *Candice Night - vocals, chanter, cornamuse, shawm, rauschpfeife, tambourine Additional personnelhttp://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Blackmore%27s_Night&action=edit&section=7 edit ;Current additional personnel *Bard David of Larchmont (David Baranowski) - keyboards (May 2003–Present) *Earl Grey of Chimay (Mike Clemente) - bass, mandolin, rhythm guitar (Feb 2008–Present) *Troubadour of Aberdeen (David Keith) - drums, percussion (2012–Present) *Lady Kelly De Winter (Kelly Morris) - French horn, harmony vocals (2012–Present) *Scarlet Fiddler (Claire Smith) - violin (2012–Present) ;Former additional personnel *Scott Hazell - harmony & backing vocals (Jan 1997-Mar 2001) *Mick Cervino - bass (Jul 1997-Aug 2000) *John O'Reilly - drums, percussion (Jul 1997-Dec 1997) *Joseph James - keyboards (Jul 1997-Dec 1997) *Jessie Haynes - guitars, recorder, backing vocals (Jul 1997-Oct 1998) *Sue Goehringer - backing vocals (1998-Mar 2001) *Adam Forgione - keyboards (Sep 1998-Jan 2000) *Alex Alexander - drums, percussion (Sep 1998-Jan 2000) *Rachel Birkin - violin (Sep 1998-Oct 1998) *Marci Geller - keyboards, backing vocals (Jun 1999-May 2001) *Jim Hurley - violin (Jun 1999-May 2000) *Carmine Giglio - keyboards (Apr 2000-Aug 2002) *Lady Rraine (Lorraine Ferro) - harmony vocals (Apr 2002-May 2002, Oct 2007) *Mike Sorrentino - percussion (Apr 2000-Aug 2001) *Chris Devine - violin, flute, guitar (Jul 2000-May 2002) *Sir Robert of Normandie (Robert Curiano) - bass, guitars (Oct 2000-2007) *Vita Gasparro (Lady Vita) - guitar, vocals (Jul 2001-Dec 2001) *Squire Malcolm of Lumley (Malcolm Dick) - drums, percussionist (Aug 2001–2011) *Lady Madeline (Madeline Posner) - backing vocals (Jul 2002-2007) *Lady Nancy (Nancy Posner) - backing vocals (Jul 2002-2007) *Lord Marnen of Wolfhurst (Marnen Laibow-Koser) - violin, flute, recorder (Jul 2002-Dec 2003) *Tudor Rose (Tina Chancey) - violin, flute (May 2004–2007) *Baron St James - bass (Apr 2007-Mar 2008) *Gypsy Rose (Elizabeth Cary) - violin (Oct 2007–2011) ;Studio musicians *Pat Regan - various string instruments (1997–2008) *Kevin Dunne - drums (1998–1999) Discographyhttp://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Blackmore%27s_Night&action=edit&section=8 edit http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/File:BLACKMORE%C2%B4S_NIGHT.jpgLogo that features on Blackmore's Night's album artworkMain article: Blackmore's Night discography*''Shadow of the Moon'' (1997) *''Under a Violet Moon'' (1999) *''Fires at Midnight'' (2001) *''Ghost of a Rose'' (2003) *''The Village Lanterne'' (2006) *''Winter Carols'' (2006) *''Secret Voyage'' (2008) *''Autumn Sky'' (2010) *''Dancer and the Moon'' (2013) Noteshttp://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Blackmore%27s_Night&action=edit&section=9 edit *In 1998 "Blackmore's Kingdom" album was released by unknown group of musicians, it contains both Blackmore's Night songs and songs by Steve Tilston.[5][6] This album is most likely a renamed version of guitarist Greg Joy's album "Celtic Secrets."[7][8] Several of the tracks on this CD also seem to imitate renditions of the same songs by the 1960s folk band Pentangle. Category:Duos